The Truth About Forever
by i.have.love.written.on.my.arms
Summary: Rachel and Brooke are twins, and live in Tree Hill with Nathan and Lucas, twin brothers, Bevin, Skills, and the rest of the gang as they navigate themselves through a summer they'll never forget.... takes place summer b4 9th grade.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel and Brooke Gatina are 13 year old fraternal twins. They both have long dark brown hair and blue eyes, but Rachel is taller than Brooke. They live in Tree Hill, NC and go to Tree Hill Junior High School. They are the richest, prettiest, most popular girls in Tree Hill. They are always wearing designer clothes from Juicy Couture and Brooke dreams of designing her own clothing line, called "Princess- not Pauper" and Rachel wants to be a makeup artist. They always bring purses to school and wear makeup all the time. They get anything they need, and EVERYTHING they want. They live next door to the Scott's.

Nathan and Lucas Scott are half-brothers. They are both 13 years old. Lucas' mom Karen had him when she was 18 years old. Nathan's mom Deb had him 3 months after Karen had Lucas, so Lucas and Nathan are 3 months apart and best friends. They both live with Dan, because their mom didn't have enough money to take care of them. They still talk to their mom's and go to Karen's café and Deb's teenage club Tric, which are owned by the two women, who are best friends. Their dad, Dan, is marrying a 19 year old woman named Kandyee. They both hate her and want to get out of his house. Dan is really rich and they live in a huge mansion. The boys both want to play basketball and are good at it. They go to the river court to play basketball with their friends. It's like a second home to them, when they get mad at Dan. Lucas likes to read and write, while Nathan likes to run and lift weights. They are the most popular guys in Tree Hill and go to Tree Hill Junior High School. They are best friends with Antwon 'Skills' Taylor.

Antwon 'Skills' Taylor is best friends with Nathan and Lucas Scott. He is 13 years old, a basketball fanatic, and he goes to Tree Hill Junior High School with the Gatina's and Scott's. He lives in a mansion and his parents are never home. He goes to the river court to play basketball or just hang out with his friends Fergie and Junk. It's like a second home to him, just like it is to Nate and Luke. Skills is dating Bevin Sanders.

Bevin Sanders is dating Skills Taylor. She is 13 years old and goes to Tree Hill Junior High School. She is one of the "Tree Hill Hotties," along with best friends Rachel and Brooke. She has a lot of money and wears all Juicy Couture stuff and Brooke's "Princess- not Pauper" clothing line. Bevin wants to be a purse designer. She wears a lot of makeup and brings huge purses to school. Bevin lives in a mansion across from a smaller house that's been bought by Peyton Sawyer's family.

Peyton Sawyer just moved to Tree Hill from New York City. She is 13 and enrolled in Tree Hill Junior High School. Both of her mom's died on her, and her dad is always gone. She is a loaner and drawa all the time, but is going to be a cheerleader, also.

Chapter 1

"Rach, are you ready yet?" Brooke Gatina yelled toward her fraternal twin Rachel Gatina's room through the hall as she walked in and sat down on her fold up chair that's by her huge makeup counter. She was wearing fitted plaid shorts from Hollister and a short pink tank top that had Juicy witten across her cleavage. It shows off her henna tattoo on her hip that has a letter 'B' in black. Her makeup wasn't done yet, because Rachel practices on her. Her brown hair was straightened with curls at the bottom and had a French braid holding up the top with a few loose strands and it is tied back when it gets to her ears so the rest is loose. She was wearing Dior sunglasses and had a patchwork coach purse with her sidekick in her hand instant messaging her best friend Bevin Sanders.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a sec." Rachel Gatina told her as she walked out of her giant walk-in closet with an entrance to the bathroom. She walked toward her sister to put her makeup on. Rachel was wearing a short-white dress that tied over her cleavage and had orange where it ties and orange stripes all the way down. She was wearing brown leggings under the short dress. She had pink lip gloss with caramel lip liner, brown mascara, light orange eyeliner, and different brown colored eye shadows. She was wearing bronzer on her cheeks and had orange juicy couture sandals and an orange juicy couture purse and had her sidekick ID on her makeup desk while putting lip liner on her sister. "When are we meeting Bevin?" Rachel asked while she put brown eyeliner and pink eye shadow on her.

"In an hour at the river court with Skills." Brooke answered her. Rachel swiped her bangs away from her eyes and tossed her perfect, long, curly reddish-brown hair over her shoulder. She put sparkly bronzer on Brooke's cheeks and brown mascara on her eyelids. She picked up her Chanel sunglasses, put them on her head, put her sidekick in her purse, and walked out the door. Brooke did the same after she jumped off of her chair.

"I figure we can meet Bevin at her house and get Nate and Luke to come with us." Rachel told Brooke as she put on her sunglasses and walked out the door. Brooke followed her. See, Rachel was normally the one who took charge and Brooke normally followed her. But, they both knew how to hold their own weight and sometimes each others.

"Sure, but how do you know Luke and Nate will want to come with us?" Brooke questioned her while they were walking a block to Bevin's house. Rachel shook her head at her sister, sometimes Brooke could be so oblivious.

"We're going to the river court. There's a basketball hoop there, they love to play basketball, get it?" Rachel said and Brooke nodded her head. They walked a block to Bevin's mansion and saw a new girl walk into the old house that was for sale. Rachel started to walk over there when Bevin walked out.

"Where are you going?" Bevin questioned her. Rachel shot Bevin a 'shut up and follow me or else…' look and her and Brooke followed. Once they got across the street, Rachel was the first one to talk.

"Hi, my name's Rachel, this is my twin sister Brooke, and this is our friend Bevin." Rachel said in an almost unbelievably nice voice. "And we're dating Lucas Scott, Nathan Scott, and Skills Taylor, so you better not touch them, got it freak?" She said in a really mean voice and walked away with Bevin and Brooke following.

"What makes you think you own this town, skank?" Peyton called after her. Rachel turned to walk back to her, but Brooke beat her to it.

"Don't talk about my sister like that. What makes you think you can walk into our town and treat us like we're trash. This is our town, so don't even think for a second you can take that away. Especially our boyfriends, got it? Good." Brooke shot back at her and walked away from her with Rachel looking surprised and Bevin following her towards the river court.

"I can't believe what that girl said to us. She has some nerve." Bevin said as they were walking on the path towards the river court to meet the guys.

"I still can't believe you stood up to her, Brooke." Rachel said. They already heard the boys there and decided to surprise them. "Oh my god, I still can't believe that girl beat you up." She said and winked to them telling them she was trying to psych out the boys.

"I know, normally you're so strong, I can't believe she think's she can steal your boyfriend." Bevin said playing along.

"Well, I guess she's about to find out what we really can do." Brooke responded and the boys ran toward them. They saw that the girls were fine and the girls yelled "psych."

"What's the rush, can't wait to see us?" Rachel asked the boys and she half hugged him, so that she was leaning on him. Brooke went up to Nate and did that to him, as well as Bevin to Skills.

"What's with the faking us out thing?" Nate asked the girls.

"Well, there's this new girl in town and she doesn't know who we are, so she started to try to stand up to us, so we basically told her not to touch us or you, and then she shot some stupid comment at us and then we went back there, and Brooke stood up to her and basically told her that she can't walk up to us in our town and treat us like trash." Bevin told the boys.

"Obvi, I mean, we were all nice to her at first, but then she got mean, so we got defensive." Rachel said. Lucas rolled his eyes toward Nate and Skills and Nathan said something.

"I'm sure that's what happened Rachel," Nathan said and laughed, as did the boys.

"Okay, well we weren't that nice to her, but you should have seen her, she looked at us like we were freaks, with her stupid band t-shirt and her Goth jeans." Bevin told Nathan.

"I'm sure she didn't think you were that bad, if you gave her a chance, she probably would have been nice to you. Maybe you should go and apologize to her." Skills told them.

"Are you seriously defending her, not us. Sorry, I just thought you were our boyfriends, not hers?" Rachel said to what Skills told her.

"Rachel, we're not defending her, but maybe if you gave her a chance, she wouldn't be your number one enemy." Lucas told her and she pulled away from him.

"Whatever Luke, if you want to take her side, just do it." Rachel told him.

"I'm not taking her side, Rachel, I'm just simply suggesting something." Lucas said to her.

"Whatever, lets go," Rachel said and walked away, she turned her head and said, "Brooke, Bev, you coming?" She said and they followed.


	2. the truth comes out

"I can't believe that the boys defended the freak that lives across the street from you, Bev, and then tried to cover it up." Rachel said. They were in Brooke's room, sitting on her Queen sized bed with her canopy and furry carpet watching 'The Hills' on MTV.

"I know, if you go away this summer, with Nate and Luke, like you do every year, and Skills goes to basketball camp, like he does every year, I'll have to hang out with Goth girl." Bevin told the twins, who were watching the show contently.

"I don't think we're going away this summer, 'cuz our dad is never even here, and even if we were, you're always welcome with us. I mean, as long as it's okay with your parents, and you know our dad treats you like family, you see the way he treats us." Brooke said.

"Yeah, I think Brooke's right, but I think I heard dad say something about us staying home this summer and getting jobs, you know, learning the meaning of a dollar, whatever the hell that means." Rachel agreed with Brooke. The girls hear the doorbell, and Rachel gets up and says "I'll get it." She walks down to the door, only to see… Lucas

"Hey, nice outfit." Lucas said looking her up and down. She was wearing blue gym shorts that said THJH that were rolled up really short and she was wearing a shortened shirt that said Tree Hill Junior High Ravens on it. It showed off her toned stomach and her tattoo of the letter R on her hip.

"Likewise" Rachel told him, seeing that he was only wearing basketball shorts and he was all sweaty on his chest, where you could see his six pack.

"Hey Rach, I'm going shopping with Bev, I'll be back at like 7, okay? By the way, dad's coming back around 5 or so, see ya." Brooke told her sister, walking down the stairs in a short pink and brown striped dress, with pink heels and gray tights that went down to her mid-calf. Bevin walked in after her, with her long, wavy blonde hair in two pony-tails with her bangs down where they normally are. She was wearing stonewashed jeans and long dark red wife beater layered under a pink wife beater. She was wearing brown rainbow heels along with her brown juicy couture purse that said "Juicy Cutie," on it.

"Kay, bye, hey, Bev, are you coming over for dinner?" Rachel asked Bevin as they were walking down the stairs. Bevin turned around and looked like she was thinking for a second.

"Um, I think so, I don't thing my dad has any dinner planned or anything. Later." Bevin said to Rachel and Lucas. They walked out the front door and closed it after them.

"So, what do you want to do?" Lucas asked Rachel and gave her a kiss.

"Wanna go watch a movie in my room?" Rachel suggested. Luke nodded his head and they ran up the stairs to her room.

"Hey, Luke?" Rachel said to Lucas. They were laying on her bed watching the Sisterhood of the Traveling pants, per Rachel's request. Rachel was lying against Luke's chest and he had her arms around her.

"What's up, Rach?" Lucas asked her. She looked up toward him and sighed. He heard her sigh and sat up straighter, while she sat Indian style on her bed.

"Myandmydadgotintoareallybigfightandhe'ssendingmetoCaliforniatolivewithmyauntJoyce." Rachel said all in one breath, leaving a really confused look on Lucas' face. "Me and my dad got into a really big fight and he decided to send me to California to live with my aunt Joyce at the end of the month." Rachel said slower this time, giving him time to process the information.

"How long have you known about this?" Lucas asked her, with a serious look on his face.

"About three weeks." Rachel stated simply.

"That's a hell of a long time before you mentioned it to me, we're you even gonna tell me, or was I gonna have to find out by like, Brooke, or Nathan." Lucas said to her, his expression changing from calm and serious to angry and pissed off.

"First, you, me and my dad are the only one's who know, and second, what do you mean, you'd have to find out from Nathan?" Rachel questioned him.

"Come on, Rachel, it's no secret that you and Nathan are really close, it's kind of weird if you ask me." Lucas stated simply. She got an incredulous look on her face.

"What do you mean, Lucas, that's kind of hypocritical, if you ask me, because it's not like you and Brooke don't talk all the time. So, why do you bring this up now, its' not like I spend all my time with Nathan. If you hadn't noticed, I've been spending less time with Brooke, Bevin, Nathan, and Skills, and I've pretty much been spending all my free time with you." Rachel said and got up. "Why don't you leave, I'll call you later, okay?" Lucas got up off her bed and walked out of her room without a word. A few seconds later, you can hear the door slamming.


End file.
